


Acumulando

by Hagastian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Estudio de personaje, M/M, Tom es un obsesivo de mierda, darkish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Tom bebió de las palabras que la señorita Weasley escribía en el diario de aquel héroe de ojos verdes. Y lo deseó para sí. Para poder reclamarlo como suyo y enseñarle el verdadero significado de la destrucción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acumulando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leuke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leuke).



Escuchar a una niña que apenas tenía nociones de la realidad, será una de las pocas cosas que el recuerdo de Tom Riddle que se encontrará atrapado en el diario, aborrecerá con pasión. La emoción que traerá oír hablar sobre su yo real, como el ascenso al poder que siempre anhelo se gestó en medios de gritos de horror y almas repletas de miedo, rápidamente será aplastado en lo más profundo de la Tierra, por las extensas narraciones que Ginny hará respecto a su deshonrosa caída. Y Tom verá como la situación se volverá con tortuosa lentitud insoportable; como la bellísima ironía de su inmortalidad y de sus elecciones lo tendrán atrapado entre una pared de hojas amarillentas y un montón de tinta negra… ¡Oh, cuánto despreciará la paciencia de la que siempre se jactó de tener y que impregnó en aquellas páginas esperando el momento adecuado para resurgir!   
  
Pero por fortuna, en aquellos días sin segundos ni horas, él podrá recibir una recompensa que avivará su juvenil espíritu y lo motivará a levantar vuelo de nuevo, con el afán de volver a traer la oscuridad que siempre le caracterizó a un mundo que ya no esperaba más sorpresas de Lord Voldemort. O de su tiempo anterior cuando no era más que un número sin un nombre respetable.  
  
— _¿Y cómo es él?_  —Escribirá en su propio diario, buscando transmitir en su pulcra letra el terciopelo engañador que su voz siempre presentó. Con anhelo, esperará ver como la pequeña y soñadora señorita Weasley caía bajo la tinta negra de su alma—.  _Siempre me hablas de ese muchacho, Ginny, pero aún no tengo muy claro quién es._  
  
Él ya lo sabrá, por supuesto, habrá escuchado la misma historia de aquella noche fatal las suficientes veces como para memorizarla. Pero no será suficiente, aún tendrá muchos cabos que atar y desafortunadamente la joven será su única fuente de información accesible. Al menos en aquellos momentos.  
  
— _Harry Potter, Tom_  —escribirá ella esmerándose en las letras que conforman el nombre de chico—. _Él venció a Voldemort y trajo la paz a nuestras vidas…_  —habrá una pausa, como si ella estuviera suspirando—. _Él… es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Ron. Es guapísimo y un chico realmente caballeroso y valiente. Todo un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, es tan perfecto, Tom, tan perfecto…_  
  
Aquella conversación se repetirá incontables veces y Tom irá formando en su cabeza la idea y visión de Harry Potter, un típico héroe del bien, el símbolo de la luz que le venció a él cuando apenas era un bebé y no tenía ningún poder extraordinario. Sentirá como aquellas emociones tan frescas en las letras de la joven retumbarán en las páginas de su diario y lentamente éste se irá llenando de esas ideas, de ese joven que casi alcanzaba grados de dios. Irá bebiendo de toda esa información cada vez más, más y más hasta que lo único que reinará en su interacción con Ginny será el chico de los ojos verdes, no por la forma en que la chica hablará de él, no de ese supuesto príncipe de cabello negro que salvó al mundo... No. Harry Potter llenará su ser por la forma en que logró vencer a su yo real y él buscará, por todos los medios posibles, alimentarse de toda información existente para encontrar una debilidad, una cualidad inútil de la que aprovecharse y destruir, bajo sus manos, a ese niño.   
  
No pensará en nada más. Ese será su objetivo.   
  
Su negro corazón estará lleno de  _Harry, Harry, Harry_  y él aceptará, con regocijo, como aquel nombre cobrará una parte de sí, reclamándola para siempre como su dueña. Harry Potter se convertirá en la razón de su vivir. En la razón de seguir alimentándose del alma de la joven Weasley para poder, en un futuro que el sentirá más cercano y real que nunca, cumplir y tener al muchacho frente a frente, para tomarlo y reclamarlo como suyo…   
  
Para entregarle lo que se merecía por haber sido no sólo la obsesión de su yo real; sino de él mismo.   
  
Y ese deseo, que incubó en su pequeña alma desde que Ginny logró contagiarle aquel deseo enfermizo, aquella obsesión que convertía sus días incontables en una meta más a pasar, se volverá realidad meses después, cuando sin saberlo, el muchacho que idealizó en un enemigo digno de interés, tomó su diario y tocó su alma.   
  
— _Mi nombre es Harry Potter._  
  
Verá aparecer un día, con una letra completamente diferente a la que estará acostumbrado a ver. Y sentirá retumbar en su interior, en aquel pedacito de alma que reinaba por todo el diario, una emoción de triunfo, de un anhelo conseguido después de luchar por tanto tiempo tan grande, que su propia prisión se hará pequeña para contener su emoción.  
  
— _Hola, Harry Potter_  —responderá con una sonrisa que nadie será capaz de ver. Con el corazón ennegrecido, resucitado por el objeto de su obsesión—. _Mi nombre es Tom Riddle._  
  
Y reirá, las hojas retumbarán de una siniestra sinfonía que se repetirá en su memoria meses después, abajo del castillo, en la Cámara de los Secretos.   
  
Porque si de algo estará seguro, era que él querrá tener a Harry Potter para sí y nadie más.  
  
Y que lo logrará.


End file.
